


Selfish Whims

by wonderfulchaos



Category: Servamp
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Daycare, Gen, Little!Sakuya, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulchaos/pseuds/wonderfulchaos
Summary: Tsubaki has no idea what he’s supposed to do with a child. It’s a good thing the cute daycare worker is more than willing to be of assistance.





	

“I hate this, I hate that house, I hate _you_ ,” wailed a young child, green hair flying in all directions as he struggled against the person trying to give him a hug. “I don’t want to go with you! I want to stay here with Makkun forever!”

With a short, derisive laugh followed with a sigh, the person who had been trying to be nice stood up and addressed the 'Makkun’ in question. “It’s only been a week,” he stressed, seeing that judging look the young man was giving him, “and you have to admit, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

The daycare worker clucked his tongue and scooped the young boy off the ground, holding him close with the skill of a mother soothing their child. “It’s ok, Sakkun,” assured the man, gently rocking the child in his arms back and forth, lulling the boy into complacency before he handed him over. “Be good for Uncle Tsubaki like we talked about, all right? It’s not easy for him either.”

Accepting the heavy weight with arms wide open, Tsubaki fought back a bout of laughter at the idea that this could ever get easier. That had to be a joke. Still, he was hoping it would, especially when the little brat kicked him at full power in the ribs. He hadn’t heard a snap, so he went ahead and threw a celebration in his mind for _that_ small mercy. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if it had. How did one go about explaining that a six-year old had attempted to beat him to death to an emergency room attendant? Surely no one would believe him.

“Sakuya!” Well, maybe the daycare worker would. He gave the young man one last look over, like he did every time before leaving. Still scrawny and plain, with short brown hair and teddy bear brown eyes. Always with his hands on his hips in full mother hen mode, the epitome of 'housewife’ from what the other workers said about the young man. Yet Tsubaki chose to linger more often than not since picking up this new routine. Perhaps it was the amount of heart the man put into his work that was attractive, or maybe it was the way his fingers were deft and nimble and looked oh so tempting for other uses, rather than threading a needle.

“Mahiru is on my side, not stupid Tsubaki’s,” whined the child, pouting as he poked Tsubaki in the cheek.

Tsubaki gave a snort and hefted him higher on his hip, telling him flatly, “You’re causing problems for him, too, when you act like the way you do. It’s not just me you hurt.”

Taking on the horrified face of someone being mortally wounded, Sakuya hung his head. His eyes had gone blank and there was an ominous sheen to them that scared Tsubaki more than the anything else, if he was being honest. He panicked, glanced up to Mahiru for help, and found the young man already reaching out and ruffling Sakuya’s hair. “Hey, don’t cry. Be nicer to your uncle and that should more than make up for it, okay? I’ll be so proud to hear about all the good times you have together at home!”

Noticeably brightening, the little boy raised his head with a watery smile in place, asking, “Promise?”

“Promise.” They exchanged a quick pinky promise, for double the assurance. Tsubaki nodded his thanks, head tilting to the side with a blossoming grin and a laugh as he told them, “Oh, I have a better idea!”

Certainly he had their attention; and taking advantage, Tsubaki went on to ask: “Why don’t you come over for dinner one night?”

It seemed Mahiru wasn’t as dense as he appeared, his face going red as he stumbled over a _yes, okay, that’d be great_.

“It’s a date,” Tsubaki clarified, to leave no room for doubt. “Now, could I get your number so we can arrange it?” There were probably worse ways to ask for someone’s number. The fact that he had to use tragedy and a child he barely knew how to handle to get to that point couldn’t possibly be the worst. He had to admit, he needed all the help he could get where Sakuya was concerned. And if something nice came out of these dates, purely for his own sake? He wouldn’t be adverse to being selfish.

When Mahiru reached for phone, ready to comply, it didn’t seem like such a far off exaggeration.


End file.
